


A Father's Day Surprise

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: With and Without [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: All Roy wants for Father’s Day is a lie-in. Beth has other ideas, as has Black Hayate. A Father's Day fic.





	A Father's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have this written in time for Father’s Day. I’m a day late, but better late than never, right
> 
> Beta by @cyphergemini
> 
> Dedicated to @shijaeger and @tea-withjamandbread on Tumblr.

**A Father’s Day Surprise**

Roy felt like was only just after closing his eyes when he was roused from his sleep. A small, warm something jumped hard on his chest.

“Happy Father’s Day, Daddy!”

He struggled to open his sleep-filled eyes. He had arrived home late the night before after having to deal with a terrorist incident. Even though it was his day off, he had been expected to report for duty and work long into the night before he could come home.

“Oh, Beth.” Managing to open one eye, he grabbed his daughter and pulled her under the covers with him. “Just a little longer, honey, Daddy needs his sleep.”

She climbed on his chest and snuggled into him, “But, Daddy, it’s your special day and we have plans.”

“I know,” he said sleepily, “and we’ll have a great time, but right now can you try to go back to sleep for a little while?”

“Uh huh.”

He tried to ignore her cold feet and closed his eyes again. Beth stayed still for all of five minutes before she started to wiggle around in the bed again. She rolled off him and crawled around his feet before arriving back where she started.

“Is it time to get up yet?”

Roy yawned. “No - not yet. Just a few more minutes.”

“Okay.”

Roy was sure she was pouting. He rolled over in the bed, face down on the pillow. Maybe she’d fall back to sleep. Please make her fall back to sleep. The sound of little paws on the floor put paid to that idea.

Beth sprang up in the bed, “Hayate, come here.” She patted the bed.

The damned dog joined them on the bed, Roy groaned and Hayate responded putting his tongue in his ear, then licking his face. Roy sighed and sat up. Almost as if sensing his defeat, Hayate turned to Beth and licked her face instead. Giggling, Beth pushed the dog away.

“You’re stinky.”

Roy arched an eyebrow, “Hmm, Hayate, I think it’s time for a bath.”

The dog whimpered, jumped off the bed and disappeared out the door.

“Can I help, Daddy? I want to wash Hayate.”

“Sure, if you can find him. I think he’s going to hide.” He poked her in the belly. “Unlike you, he hates his baths.”

“That’s silly - it’s good to be clean.”

Roy’s lip twitched. She didn’t like washing her hair half as much as a bath. Grinning, he pounced on her and started to tickle her, under the arms. She shrieked with laughter, wriggling in his grip.

“Daddy!”

He eventually abandoned his tickle attack and swung his legs out of the bed. She jumped on his back.

“Piggyback to breakfast!”

His little girl was so full of energy; it was like she was stealing all of his. He grabbed her legs and she looped her arms around his neck. He ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs, Beth giggling in his ear.

Chris looked up from behind her newspaper when they appeared in the kitchen. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re up early,” he said.

“I was hoping to run interference on your daughter and let you sleep, but it seems she slipped into your room before I saw her.”

Roy glanced over his shoulder. “Much too clever for us.”

“I’m the cleverest in my class,” Beth said proudly. “I got a star last week.”

“You sure did. I’m very proud of you, though honey it’s not nice to brag in front of your classmates.”

She nodded, a solemn expression on her face.

“Just as modest as her father.” Before either Beth or Roy could respond, she said the magic words: “Breakfast?”

“Yes, please!” Beth slid down Roy’s back and took a seat at the table. “Pancakes, Grandma!”

Chris pointed to the seat next to her. “Sit, Roy, it’s Father’s Day. In a few years, Beth will be able to make you breakfast. This year it’s my turn.”

He sat down and grabbed the newspaper Chris had put aside. “Looks like I’m being spoilt today.”

“Don’t get used to it!” Chris hit him on the arm with a tea towel. “I think Beth has a present for you.”

He dropped the paper and turned to his daughter. “Oh, is that for me?”

Beth nodded vigorously and put a card with a badly, wrapped parcel on his lap.

“She did it all herself,” Chris said.

“Is that so? Beth, you’re getting big.”

“Soon, I’ll be as tall as Grandma.”

Roy opened the card first, as his aunt had taught him was only proper manners. The card was handmade with a picture of humanoid blobs that he supposed were him, Beth and Hayate in front of their house. The glitter on the front of the card came off on his fingers. Scrawled on the top was “To my Daddy, the best Daddy.” He smiled at Beth as he looked in the inside and more glitter tumbled out onto his pyjamas. It read: “To Daddy, I love you, From Beth.”

He kissed her cheek. “I love it, sweetheart.”

Beth bounced in her seat. “Now, the present!”

He tore the brown paper parcel open and found a picture frame made with popsicle sticks with buttons as decorations. Inside, was a picture from Beth’s fifth birthday party, which Chris had taken catching them unawares. They were hugging and smiling. He swallowed an unexpected lump in his throat.

He put down the frame on the table and hugged his daughter. “Oh, baby girl, I love it. You must have put a lot of work into making that.”

“I worked real hard.”

“I’m going to take it to work and put in my office to show everyone how talented my beautiful daughter is.”

“You will?” Her eyes widened. “Will Uncle Havoc see?”

“Yes - and Aunt Rebecca and your other uncles in the office. I’m going to show everyone.”

“And when you miss me at work, you can look at the picture, and it will make you feel better.”

His lip twitched. “My girl is so smart.”   

 **Fin**                  


End file.
